Impromptu Trip
by Sea Queen
Summary: Yuuri is transported to the other world, but ends up in dangerous territory. How will he and Conrad survive in the hostile environment where they are being chased by the enemy? ConYuu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

Sum: Yuuri is transported to the other world, but ends up in dangerous territory. How will he and Conrad survive in the hostile environment where they are being chased by the enemy?

Warnings: Blood, violence, male/male

A/N: Hello people! This idea has been going around in my head for a while, but I haven't had a proper-proper idea of how to put it down on paper until now!

This was not supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, but I guess it works this way too! And better for you, ne?

Enjoy the fic!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 1-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shibuya Yuuri was no longer accustomed to being transported from one world to the other without his consent. Ever since he defeated Soushu he had the power to control when he went between the worlds.

This time, however, he had been walking down the street on his way home from baseball practice when he happened upon a puddle. It had come as a complete shock when he felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into another dimension. Another shock followed when he spent longer under water than he normally did when changing worlds.

"Ugh…" Yuuri rose from the murky water, trying his best not to swallow any of the mud on his lips. "What was the big idea this time…?"

The young king looked all around, but there was no sign of his usually present subjects. No Günter to hug him (despite the mud) and tell him how royal he looked caked in mud. No Wolfram to demand what he had been doing on Earth and then refuse to listen to Yuuri's answer. No Conrad to… be Conrad and always make him feel better with his 'Okaeri, Heika' and million dollar smile and the towels he would hand Yuuri and tell Yuuri of his kingdom's happenings while the king himself dried off.

But now he was alone.

No one had come to greet him.

Did they even know he had come? They should, but did they?

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked around. It was late here too; the sun was going down and it was starting to get cold. He looked down at his soaked and dirty baseball uniform, "At least I left my bat and mitt in my locker…"

The teen walked a few paces closer to the trees that surrounded the small murky pond. It seemed like he was in a forest. Maybe his escort had gotten lost or were only just on their way. Thus Yuuri decided to sit against one of the trees and wait for his royal guard; there was no point in getting lost himself or moving too far from the mud-pond.

It had not even been five minutes when Yuuri heard the unmistakable sound of hooves approaching. He jumped up from his spot, ready to greet his friends with his usual cheery smile. However, he froze when he heard the people talking; they didn't sound familiar—or friendly—and come to think of it, weren't there too many horses to be the usual crowd that came to meet him?

The teen king moved back into the shadows of the trees, the sun had gone down almost completely, giving him more cover. Even if it was someone he knew it was better safe than sorry, right?

The group of men came to the edge of the pond and dismounted. It was only then that Yuuri remembered the tell-tale signs that he had left that would lead the men straight to him. Doing the only thing he could think of he turned around and started moving quietly through the forest, away from the group.

It was very hard to see, but thankfully he had yet to give away his position. Suddenly the men's voices grew louder and Yuuri was sure they had discovered his direction. He sped up.

'I need to find some place to hide,' Yuuri thought, close to panic now that the horses were moving again. 'They'll catch up if I don't think of something and fast!'

Suddenly something gave away under Yuuri's feet and he tumbled down a small slope. A horse neighed in alarm and stomped its hooves as the rider reined it back. Yuuri coughed as dust rose from what he assumed was a path.

The rider had dismounted and was now hurrying towards the king on the ground.

'Now I'm in trouble…'

Yuuri lifted his head, looking at the man who was going to—Conrad?!

"C-Conrad, is that you?"

Weller Conrad let shock pass through his normally controlled features. The Maou wasn't supposed to be _here_; he was supposed to be at the pond, so why—?

"I'm so glad I found you!" Yuuri said, sitting up and getting ready to rise. That's when Conrad's brain kicked in and he offered a hand to his king.

"Heika, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to leave the place you arrive? You could have gotten lost or—"

"Conrad!" That shut him up. "There are a bunch of men and I think they know I'm here. And where is 'here' anyway?"

The soldier looked into the forest, noticing the sound of horses. 'Why didn't I notice them before?' Conrad then shook those unnecessary thoughts out of his head and grabbed his king's hand, dragging him to Conrad's mount.

"We're in human territory, and we need to get out. These people are not friendly."

Conrad kicked his horse into action before they had even settled down properly, Yuuri only just managing to hug Conrad around the waist before he was thrown backwards.

Not long after, the two could hear their pursuers on the path and coming after them.

"We have to get off the path, Heika, hold on!" Conrad then steered his horse to the left and jumped the slope before being covered by the trees. "It'll be easier to lose them here."

Yuuri only nodded numbly against his knight's back, trying desperately to think of a way to get both of them safely to Shin Makoku.

"NO!"

Yuuri found himself flying off the horse when Conrad pulled the reins for a quick right. The group had split and the half still in the forest had found them.

"Yuuri!" Conrad jumped off the horse's back and rushed to the now-standing Maou. The soldier's sword was drawn as he stepped in front of Yuuri. "Stay back, Yuuri."

The enemy was at an advantage and they soon had the two surrounded. Conrad fought with all that came close, but there were too many to keep track of them all.

"AH!" Yuuri felt a stabbing pain in his right shoulder and he kneeled from the intense feeling.

For a split second Conrad took his eyes off the enemy and concentrated on his injured king. Thankfully the men around them were momentarily distracted by the rest of the group arriving.

Thinking fast, Conrad grabbed Yuuri around the waist, swinging him over his shoulder and making a break for it.

Conrad fought his way past the only two humans who weren't too shocked to react. This stunt earned him a slash on one arm, but it got him and Yuuri out of the circle.

The brown-clad soldier ran as fast as he could, glad that Yuuri and he had a habit of running every morning, otherwise he might not be this fast.

The pair soon ran out of ground as they came to a large lake. Conrad cursed himself silently for not remembering this obstacle. He lowered Yuuri to the edge of the lake and turned to face the fast approaching men.

"Yuuri get into the water and get yourself back to Earth."

The teen shook his head to rid it of the haziness that threatened to overwhelm him. Conrad told him to transport himself back… That's it!

Before Conrad could charge at the enemy Yuuri grabbed a hold of his sleeve with his left hand and started dragging him into the water.

"Yuuri what are you…?" It was only then that Conrad noticed the arrow embedded in his king's shoulder.

"I'm transporting us both to Earth." The double black's voice sounded strained, but determined.

"Yuuri…" Conrad swung his sword in an arc as more arrows threatened to pierce them. "You ca—" But before he could finish his sentence he was already knee-high in water and being pulled in farther.

The next thing Conrad's brain told him to do was breathe, which he did. Upon opening his eyes he found that they were in another lake, though this one was more peaceful than the one before. Speaking of which…

"Yuuri!" Conrad helped the teen out of the water and onto the shore. Conrad looked him over trying to assess his condition.

The king was lying on his left side as his back would've proven difficult to lie on. He was pale and the water mixed with his blood, making it seem like he was bleeding more than he should be.

"Do you think your horse will be alright?" Brown eyes widened at the question. Was this just Yuuri's over-caring personality or was this the pain and blood loss talking?

"Yuuri, I need to get that arrow out of your shoulder, alright?"

"Of course, whatever you feel you need to do…" Yuuri's eyes were glazed over and Conrad was sure that if Wolfram had come and announced that he was marrying the Maou right now, Yuuri would have agreed.

"This will hurt, ok?" Conrad kneeled next to his king and propped him up so that he was leaning against his knee and thigh. Then the older man closed his eyes and hoped that this would not be too painful. He grabbed the arrow in the middle and put his other hand on the uniform and skin at the base of the arrow. "I'm sorry Yuuri…" He pulled.

Yuuri tensed as he felt the arrow slide out of his skin and he saw a blinding light in the dark before slumped forward in a dead faint.

"Yuuri?" Conrad lifted him into a sitting position again and proceeded to remove his own uniform top so that he could bandage the wound. The soldier took off his brown jacket and unbuttoned his white one in order to rip a few strips form it.

Conrad took note that the blood flow had increased, but that was to be expected as the block was removed.

Once he had three good strips of makeshift bandage he started unbuttoning Yuuri's uniform. He had to hug Yuuri in order to get the top off his back and arms, but stopped after only getting one arm out of the sleeve.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing to him?!"

Uh oh, this was _not_ good.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 1-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Sum: Yuuri is transported to the other world, but ends up in dangerous territory. How will he and Conrad survive in the hostile environment where they are being chased by the enemy?

Warnings: Blood, male/male

A/N: Here is my next instalment of 'Impromptu Trip'! I'm sorry if some of the parts suck, but I don't like writing a scene with more than three people…

And I know Shori might seem OOC, but I wanted to test him out like this!

Thanks for all reviews/subscribes/favourites!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 2-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!"_

_Uh oh, this was not good._

_-o-o-o-_

"I _knew_ you wanted my brother, but since he was engage to yours I tried to get along with you. But now you're doing something like this!"

"Shori—"

"I should have known you'd do something like this and never trusted you with _my_ brother!"

"Shori," Something in Conrad's voice made the older Shibuya stop his tirade and listen to what the other man had to say, "You've got to help me, Yuuri's been injured a—"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Shori knelt down as Conrad finished undressing Yuuri's upper half. "What can I do to help?"

"Here," Gently Conrad pushed Yuuri into his brother's arms as he straightened out the bandages and proceeded to wrap them.

"What happened?" Eve n in the dark Conrad could tell that Shori looked slightly nauseous, but Conrad had to give him credit for taking this so well.

Once Conrad was done telling the story and wrapping up Yuuri's wound, he covered the half naked boy with his large uniform coat. Then Shori picked up his brother and started leading the way to the Shibuya residence.

"I can't believe you let him get hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"I trusted you to protect him."

"I know and I have no excuse for letting you down."

There was a moment of silence.

"You know, I expected you to argue and say that you tried your best to protect him."

"I think I did my best, but I still failed."

Shori sighed, "You're impossible to figure out…"

The rest of the trip was in silence, until they reached the doorstep. "Could you open the door or me?"

Without a word Conrad did as was told, holding the door open for the two black-haired brothers to enter.

"Yuu-chan is that you?" Miko came to the door and her smile reached her ears as she saw Conrad.

"Conrad, it's been such a long time!"

"I'm sorry for the unannounced visit, Miko-san." He said with a bow, but without his usual smile, which Miko took note of immediately.

"Where's Yuu-cha—" The woman froze as she spotted her youngest son unconscious in his brother's arms. "Yuu-chan! What happened to him? Here, bring him in, he needs to lie down. You should take him to his room; it's much more comfortable than the couch."

All the noise attracted the attention of Shibuya Shoma, but he refrained from saying anything, preferring to just follow his sons upstairs.

Halfway up Conrad asked Miko where she kept the first aid kit and the two went to the bathroom to get it while the oldest males of the family put the youngest to bed.

Soon Conrad returned with the first aid kit and he and Shori started working on Yuuri. Shori was once again holding Yuuri up while Conrad cleaned and bandaged his shoulder.

"What happened?" Shoma asked, but only after his youngest son was tucked safely in bed.

Conrad was about to start his story again when Miko grabbed his arm, "Conrad, you're hurt, too. Here, let me take care of that."

"Ah, it's not really—"

"Nonsense, it'll get infected if you leave it like that."

So the next ten minutes were spent with Miko fixing Conrad's arm while he told them what had happened.

"I'm glad you're both ok." Miko was mostly looking at her son, but Conrad could tell that she meant it for him too, which made him feel even guiltier for having gotten away with such a small injury.

There was a long bout of silence during which they all just stared at the pale teen in the bed. Then Miko clapped her hands together, though without her usual enthusiasm, "Is anyone hungry? I know it's already late, but…" No one answered, all unsure of what to say, "Well I'll go make some sandwiches; I'm sure Yuuri will be hungry once he wakes up."

There was one more minute of silence before Shoma got up, saying he would go take care of his wife and make sure she was alright.

"How are things between Yuuri and Wolfram?" It seemed that Shori had decided that Conrad was looking at his younger brother a little too intently.

"Wolfram seems to be backing down; he isn't as insistent as before…"

"So you've taken this chance to move in?" A shake of the head. "You really are impossible to figure out…"

Shori got up, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm getting a drink. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you."

Shori sighed and left the room, joining his parents downstairs.

"Yuuri…" Conrad brushed a stray strand of black hair form said teen's face. "This is all my fault and I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for putting you in danger like this…"

"Ngh…" Conrad sat up straighter as Yuuri shifted in the bed. He watched as black eyes blinked open slowly, trying to focus on their surroundings.

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?"

The black orbs turned to the speaker and it took a moment for the face to register in his foggy mind. "Conrad?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"…no…" Yuuri shifted and closed his eyes in pain, "Yes."

"I'll go ask Miko-san for a painkiller." Conrad stood, ignoring the panic in Yuuri's eyes, "Are you hungry? She's making sandwiches…"

"…don't go…"

"But I—"

"I believe that was a direct order from your king, Conrad, so it would not be wise for you to ignore it." The elder brother smirked at the brunette before turning his eyes on his brother. "Are you alright, Yuu-chan? Do you need anything?"

"Conrad mentioned sandwiches and a painkiller…?"

"I'll be right back."

The young king had apparently decided that he had had enough of lying down and tried to get up, "Itai, itai, itai…"

"Here, let me help." The soldier did just that by aiding Yuuri to sit up and propping the pillow up behind his back.

"Thanks, now care to fill me in?"

Conrad gave him a confused look and Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Well we obviously made it back to Earth, but I'm not exactly sure which location I ended up picking…" At least the boy had the courtesy to look sheepish. "See I wasn't sure if the bathtub was full or not and the park might have attracted too much attention, but it would be close—"

"You transported us to the lake."

"Oh… well that's good, right?"

Brown eyes twinkled amusedly, "Oh it was fine, but if Shori hadn't shown up I wouldn't have known the way to your house…"

This time it was Yuuri's turn to look confused, "What was Shori doing there at this time of the night?"

The soldier was a bit taken aback; now that it was mentioned…

"I was just making sure that he didn't try to molest you too much." Shori gave Conrad a nasty look as he entered with the tray.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side cutely, "What are you talking about?"

Before Conrad could say anything Shori did, "It's a good thing I got there as fast as I did; Conrad only had you half-undressed." Yuuri's face turned and interesting shade of red and Conrad shifted uncomfortably. "Honestly Yuu-chan, you should be careful in choosing who to accompany you when going into a remote forest in the middle of the night." Then the elder Shibuya's face turned up in a smile, "Enjoy your sandwiches, Yuu-chan!"

Conrad was the first to recover after Shori had left, "You should take that painkiller now."

"Right…"

An awkward silence followed the pill's ingestion.

"Look," Conrad sighed, not wanting this awkwardness between him and Yuuri to continue, "About what Shori said… I just needed to bandage the wound so..."

"Oh, I see." That's when Yuuri noticed Conrad's torn shirt. "You'll need a new shirt before we go back to Shin Makoku, which we should do first thing tomorrow morning."

"That is if you're feeling up for it."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow, Conrad. Honestly," Yuuri gave him an amused look, "You worry too much."

"It's not my fault I care about you."

"Then whose fault is it?" Yuuri challenged.

"Yours, for being perfect." Conrad flashed him a smile and Yuuri blushed.

Miko came to the doorway of her youngest son's bedroom, "How are the sandwiches, Yuu-chan? Did you try any Conrad?"

"They're great, mum!" The full plate of sandwiches remained silent, not wanting to give the duo away, and, frankly, not wanting to be noticed, let alone they get eaten.

"Yuu-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'mama'?" The brunette woman left, shaking her head and muttering something about getting Conrad a pair of Shori's pyjamas.

The brunette left in the room laughed softly, "Do you realise that your whole family has a thing with names and titles?"

Yuuri looked at him in an odd way while grabbing one of the sandwiches, "How do you mean?"

"Miko-san keeps telling you to call her 'mama' and Shori tells you to call him 'onii-chan' and you keep telling me to call you Yuuri."

The young king gave him an indignant look, "But what you call others is important. Mum always said that names and titles tell of the relationship between people and if you want to have a good relationship with someone you insist they call you something special."

"Are you saying that calling you by your given name is special?"

"Of course; you gave me that name which means that it's special!"

"What about before you found out that I gave you that name?"

"Well you say it different! And you're the one who named me so you're the only one who knows how to pronounce my _real_ name. It's not special when someone else calls me Yuuri because they don't say it the same way you do." Conrad was looking at Yuuri like he had just told Conrad that Dai Shimaron wanted to join the alliance. "Am I making any sense or am I just talking crazy like I normally do?"

"No, it makes sense… it's just that…" But Conrad couldn't finish that thought as Shori came in and threw pyjamas at him.

"I could get the futon out, but I have a test tomorrow so I'm going to bed. If you don't want to share a bed then get the futon out yourself. Good night!"

This left the two blinking in bewilderment.

"What?" Yuuri seemed genuinely confused and Conrad couldn't blame him. "He's been acting weird the whole night… I think he's finally lost it…"

Conrad nodded his consent, "Where do you keep the futon?"

"It's in the closet in the hall—"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shori burst in, like he had been listening just outside the door. "You," He pointed at Conrad, "Get changed and you," He turned to Yuuri, "Make space for him on the bed."

The two had a feeling that Shori was still right outside the door, so they had no choice but to follow orders.

Once they were in bed Yuuri turned to face his soldier, "You're not like Wolfram, are you?"

"I don't think so…"

"So you won't be abusing me in your sleep?"

Conrad gave a small laugh at that, "Of course I won't."

"Good, because I don't think my shoulder could take the abuse."

"I promise to be extra careful."

"You always are." Black eyes closed in a loving smile.

"I try my best, but…" Conrad reached over and touched Yuuri's shoulder.

"You know, I never—" The two blinked at each other, having said the same thing at the same time.

"You go first, Yuuri."

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to my aid and protecting me."

"But, I wanted to apologise to you for getting you injured and into that whole mess."

Conrad's apology was met with owlish black orbs, "It's not like you told Shinou to transport me there. By the way, _why_ was I transported over?" Then fear took over his facial features, "No one's hurt or in trouble, right?"

Conrad's gentle smile and shake of the head quelled his fears, "It wasn't even Shinou's wish for you to come; there was some sort of mishap at the Temple, I didn't hear all the details…" Conrad had left in search of his king when he had learned that Yuuri was being transported and had ignored the explanations of how it happened.

"Well that's one thing we'll have to ask Ulrike once we go back."

"Speaking of going back… You should really sleep."

"Not until you do!" It was then agreed upon that they both go to sleep.

Conrad was just about to slip under, when he felt the figure next to him shift. He mentally shook himself more awake, "Yuuri?"

Then he felt his small king snuggle up to his side, "You're warm… and comfortable…"

Conrad smiled at his half-asleep king, putting his arm around the boy and pulling him closer. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

That's how the pair eventually fell asleep; Yuuri using Conrad's chest as a pillow and Conrad having a protective arm around his waist.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 2-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

A/N: This chapter's a bit short, but I still like it and I hope you will too! Next chapter will be the last and I really have to apologise for the crappiness of this fic! I might come back some day and edit, but just know that this is not my best work and I am writing something that will hopefully be better.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 3-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conrad awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen downstairs. He wondered how he had not woken up earlier like he usually did, but then he noticed the extremely comfortable and warm weight on his chest.

Yuuri.

The black haired male was snuggled up to him and contently asleep. Conrad didn't want to disturb his rest so he just opted to lie in bed and watch the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Black hair was a mess and Conrad used his left hand, the one not asleep under his king, to brush the locks away from the Yuuri's face. Brown eyes smiled as Yuuri leaned into the touch. He really was the most beautiful person Conrad had even known.

For a long time Conrad debated on whether to kiss Yuuri's crown or not. 'No one will ever know… and it's not like I'll be kissing him on the mouth. Anyone could kiss him on the head or forehead and it wouldn't be a big deal, besides _no one will know_.'

Figuring it was decided; Conrad shifted slightly and leaned down to brush his lips against hair, only to be met with moist skin.

Brown eyes widened only to meet eyes twice as wide. Both pulled back simultaneously and gaped at each other.

"Heika…" Unconsciously Conrad fell back on his habit of distancing himself from Yuuri, "I'm so sorry, I…" Realising that he had no idea how to continue, the soldier closed his mouth.

"Yuu-chan, Conrad, Sho-chan breakfast is ready!"

Yuuri, still gaping at Conrad, turned his head carefully to the door while keeping his eyes on his retainer, "In a few minutes mum!" Then he turned his full attention back to Conrad. "Um…" Yuri shook his head to clear it, "Look, I'm sure you didn't mean to do that and it was just an accident so let's just forget it happened, ok?"

Yuuri looked like he was in physical pain when he said that and Conrad _knew_ he should agree with Yuuri, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was sick of hiding his feelings and it seemed the young Maou felt at least _something_ for him.

"Yes, Yuuri that was an accident…" He hated that crushed look in those black eyes, "But this isn't."

'I hope he won't hate me for this…' Conrad leaned in once more, this time aiming for the lips.

Black eyes slid shut of their own accord, Yuuri's heartbeat quickened and his hands found their way into thick brown locks without conscious direction.

Conrad rolled Yuuri onto his back, his left hand still on Yuuri's waist and ended up almost crushing the boy under him, "Sorry, Yuuri; my right arms asleep."

Yuuri's bright laughter bounced off the walls, "We should get going anyway; I'm hungry."

"If that's what you want."

"Well I would love to stay here and continue, but I really am hungry…"

"And it's not like you'd have the energy to do anything if you're hungry."

Thus the pair got dressed (Yuuri running off to Shori's room to steal one of his shirts) and went downstairs for the food Yuuri so craved.

"What took you so long?" Miko asked, though he tone didn't sound reprimanding in the least.

"They were too busy making out to notice the time."

Yuuri and Conrad's eyes widened, "H-how—were you spying again?" Yuuri shot at his brother. This time it was Shori's turn to look surprised and Yuuri noticed his mistake. "You had no idea before I said anything, did you?"

The older brother shook his head slowly, "I was just making fun of you, but…"

"Agh!" Yuuri buried his head in his hands, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"Wait," Miko was looking back and forth between the embarrassed Yuuri and the trying-to-appear-casual Conrad, "You two kissed?"

The next thing Conrad knew was Yuuri pulling him towards the bathroom at the speed of light. The faucet was still turned on and the tub was only half full, but it was good enough for Yuuri.

Yuuri was panting and he looked pale.

"Heika, are you alright?" Conrad figured it was best to return to formalities now that there were others around.

"I'm… ok…" The teen tried to climb out of the fountain, but ended up on his back in it. "Just a bit…tired…"

Being the loyal servant he was, Conrad lifted Yuuri bridal style and carried him out of the fountain.

"Yuuri?" The carried and carrier froze; Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at the two of them and then behind them at the fountain. "You two came alone?"

"Wolfram," Greened eyes turned to meet brown, "Can we please go Yu-Heika needs to rest."

"Oh… right…" Wolfram turned and Yuuri smirked at Conrad tiredly, mouthing: Yu?

Wolfram lead them to the carriage and after Conrad set Yuuri to lie down Wolfram covered him with a blanket.

"Thanks Wolfram." Yuuri snuggled into the warm comfort, "What happened with transporting me to human territory?"

The brothers sat opposite of the laying Yuuri and the blond blushed, "Well, after Conrad left to find you Shinou came out and explained the whole thing…" This comment was followed by silence.

"…and?"

Wolfram turned to his brother, "Remember that one time a few days ago when I went to Shinou's Temple?" Conrad nodded, "Well I went there to ask Shinou to bring…" He paused.

"Heika here?" Conrad aided.

"No, not Yuuri, but…"

"Murata?"

"No…"

Yuuri and Conrad looked at each other. It had to be someone from Earth otherwise Wolfram wouldn't have gone to Shinou…

"Shori?!" Yuuri sprang up, but regretted it immediately since he almost fell to the floor. That is, if Conrad hadn't been there to save him.

"Yuuri you really shouldn't be—wait, Shori?" Brown eyes turned to his worried-looking brother.

"Conrad, you should really be helping him back, not dangling him half on the seat half off!" The soldier helped Yuuri back, but this time Yuuri used Conrad's lap as a pillow.

"So it was Shori you wanted to see?"

Wolfram looked at his hands in his lap, "I wanted to talk to Yuuri first, but everyone will find out eventually…"

Yuuri suddenly felt really bad for the blond, "I'm not mad, Wolfram! I'm just surprised and, well, I had no idea you two were together."

Green eyes saddened, "We're not…"

"You haven't even told him yet, have you?" Conrad asked while petting back Yuuri's bangs.

"No, but I don't think he likes me at all."

"You never know, Wolfram, Shori does keep asking me about you almost every time I go back home."

The blond head shot up with a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah," Of course Yuuri wasn't going to mention that he also asked about the others… but he did ask about Wolfram separately…

"So you won't be mad if we break the engagement?"

"Of course not!" Wolfram was a bit taken aback; maybe Yuuri had sounded a bit too enthusiastic… "Actually, Conrad and I have something we should tell you." Black met understanding brown, but before Yuuri could start Wolfram interrupted him.

"I knew it! You kissed him didn't you!" He was looking at Conrad with fury.

"It was an accident!" Yuuri protested.

"The second time wasn't."

The coach stopped at the main entrance to the castle.

"You kissed my fiancé _twice_?!"

"_Ex_-fiancé, Wolfram." Conrad clarified with a smile.

"You wimp! Cheater! I always knew you'd be the one to cheat!" Wolfram was advancing towards the two.

"Wolfram, calm down, Yuuri still needs to recover."

"Hey Bocchan, Taicho!" Yozak was in the carriage in the blink of an eye holding the fire user at bay. "What happened at your end?"

"That story will have to wait, Yozak. I need to get Yuuri to bed."

Yozak whistled, "You sure move fast, Taicho."

Wolfram and Yuuri's facial colours matched almost perfectly, but Wolfram's was an angry red, while Yuuri's was a lighter, more embarrassed red.

"Heeeiiiikaaa!" One look at the boy in Conrad's arms had Günter yelling at the soldier for not already having the Maou in bed (at which Yozak chuckled) and for not telling a guard to fetch Gisela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 3-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM

A/N: Sorry if the characters seem kind of OOC, but I was in a playful mood and couldn't stop myself from writing like I did. Try to enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 4-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conrad had woken the Maou up with his usual knock and entrance.

"Good morning, Heika. How's your shoulder?"

Yuuri's shoulder was already better, thanks to Gisela's healing and herbs. Still he was told to take it easy and stop whatever he was doing if his shoulder started hurting.

"It's a bit stiff at the moment, but that's probably from sleeping."

Conrad approached the bed, "That's usually the case. It'll get better once you start moving your arm and get the blood flowing." And what better way to get blood to rush all over the place than a kiss?

"C-Conrad!"

A blushing Yuuri was really one of Conrad's favourite views, "Yes, Heika?"

"Yuuri!"

"I thought your name was Yuuri." Conrad tried to look innocent, but that only earned him a pillow to the face.

"You're so mean!"

"And you look adorable when you pout and blush." Yuuri scrambled out of bed, turning his back to Conrad to hide his even redder blush. "Do you need help getting changed?"

"When did you get that perverted?"

"I've always been like this, but I kept it from you so that I wouldn't scare you off before you fell in love with me."

"…evil genius…"

-o-o-o-

Noon found the young Maou in his office doing paperwork with Gwendal while Conrad was visiting Shinou's Temple to get caught up on everything that had happened.

Yuuri shifted his shoulder slightly, which did not go unnoticed by the stoic man in the room, "Does your shoulder hurt, Heika?"

"No," Yuuri looked slightly surprised that Gwendal had noticed, "I can still write."

"But if it hurts you shouldn't be pushing yourself; you should take at least a few minutes' break." The advisor's eyes were trained on the paper in his lap to hide his concern.

"Thank you, Gwendal."

"Conrad left me in charge of your health and safety and I don't want to face his wrath if anything were to happen to you."

Yuuri just smiled, "Do you mind if I open the window for a bit?"

"No."

"Thanks."

The wind that blew in was warm and carried the sounds of birds and kohis. The double black gave a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Eh?" Yuuri turned to face Gwendal, "But I've only been here for—"

"Almost ten minutes."

"Really, eh heh, I should get back then shouldn't I?"

"Yet I don't see you moving away from that window." The teen sprang into action when cold blue eyes lifted from a paper.

-o-o-o-

"So what did Ulrike have to say about everything?"

Conrad had returned for afternoon tea and the two decided to have it outside.

"Apparently Shinou was just in the midst of transporting you here as a 'surprise' when Wolfram burst in asking if Shori could accompany you. So then Shinou got another idea and tried sending you back, which is why you ended up being transported to human territory."

"So he made a mistake?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," Yuuri sat back in the patio chair, "I was wondering why it took such a long time to get here; I spent longer in the water than normal."

"Well Shinou was reprimanded by many people so I doubt he'll do that again anytime soon." Conrad looked into his teacup, "I'm just glad everything wor—"

"C-Conrad…"

"Yes, Yuuri?" Conrad looked up from his tea at his king.

"C-Che—and An…?"

He turned to look at what Yuuri was staring at, "Oh, didn't you know that mother and Anissina were a couple?"

Yuuri's black eyes took up almost half of his face, "Since when?!"

"Since Anissina declared that they were both 'independent, strong women who were in no need of men.' And it happened at least two weeks ago, I'm surprised no one told you or that you didn't notice."

"Conrad, I wasn't here for most of those 'two weeks' and when I was I was busy with other stuff."

"Do you mind?"

"No," Yuuri tore his gaze from the new couple, "No I don't. I was just surprised to see it since no one told me."

"Would you like more tea Heika, Weller-kyo?"

"No thank you, Sangria."

Conrad nodded, agreeing with the Maou, "I think Heika should return to do some paperwork now."

"On second thought, more tea would be great!"

"We're done, thank you Sangria." Conrad said with a slight edge that was directed at the lazy king sitting opposite him.

"Fine, but if Gisela complains that I overexerted my shoulder I'll pin the blame on you."

"Fair enough." The two left Sangria to clean the table, which she did in record speed and was then off to feed the gossip loop.

-o-o-o-

Yuuri had been doing his work patiently for almost two hours and Conrad was about to suggest a break when the king spoke.

"I've been wondering," Had he actually gotten any work done? "How did those humans know that I was there?"

Taking a bookmark from the table coffee table, Conrad closed the book he had been engrossed in. "I'm willing to bet that they didn't know it was _you_ in the forest. I don't think they even noticed when they caught up to us, but they did know someone had invaded their forest."

"But how?"

"It's their forest, Yuuri. We have a number of ways to tell if anyone enters our forests, so why shouldn't humans have methods of their own?"

"So there's like an alarm system or something."

"Or something."

Yuuri pondered this for a moment, "Interesting…"

"How so?"

This seemed to snap the king out of a daze he was in, "Oh nothing really, I thought that once things get more peaceful people might be able to walk into another territory without setting off alarm bells."

"That might take a while, Heika, but we are making progress."

Black eyes shot brown a playful look, "And we made such good progress until now."

"Yuuri."

"Too little too late; you can't undo the past, Weller-kyo."

Conrad tilted his head with a challenging look, "Role play?"

Yuuri 'eep'ed as Conrad chased him around the room, neither noticing the figure in the doorway…

Gwendal sighed, he really should know better than to walk in on these two...

-o-o-o-

That night Conrad and Yuuri were standing on a balcony overlooking Cheri-sama's garden.

"Do you suppose Shori and Wolfram would work out?"

"Better than you and Wolfram."

Yuuri shot him a 'no really' look, "Anyone would work better than the two of us, but…"

"Well Wolfram would need someone who orders him around and Shori seems to be capable of that…"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no…"

The conversation was left at that, both deciding that Shori and Wolfram would sort their relationship out and _they_ would be the ones to say if it would work or not.

"Do you think Shori did it on purpose?"

Yuuri looked as his soldier, "Did what?"

"All the things he said and made us do to get us together."

"I didn't even know he wanted us together…"

"And he said _I_ was impossible to figure out…"

A moment of silence.

"We never did figure out why Shori was at the lake, did we?"

Conrad shook his head.

-o-o-o-

Shori froze at the door to his bedroom, "Shinou? What are you doing here?"

"I can't maintain this form for long, so I'll get right to business: how much of last night and this morning do you remember?"

"Not mu—wait, that blank in my memory is your fault?"

The Original King just smiled as he began to fade.

"Wait! I demand an explanation! Come back, Shinou!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Chapter 4-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
